


Keep The Faith

by Wendymypooh



Series: CD Challenge:Bon Jovi [8]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kid hasn't returned from a ride and Lou McCloud is worried. She receives some sage advice from Emma Shannon as she waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep The Faith

Louise McCloud sat on the top step of the Sweetwater Pony Express station and gazed worriedly out into the growing darkness. The Kid was late returning from an overnight ride to Ft. Laramie and all sorts of morbid thoughts were running rampant in her head. They had all heard talk that very evening from Sam about a band of notorious cut throats who were causing all sorts of mayhem and murder up and down the trail leading to Ft. Laramie. 

Sam Cain was the marshal and was kept informed of the heartless acts of dangerous criminals who could be heading in their direction. Emma Shannon, the housekeeper for the station was quick to shush him up, but fear had already set in for Lou. She heard the door to the bunkhouse open and knew it was Emma before the older woman sat down beside her. 

“I’m worried, Emma. Kid should have been back a long time ago.”

“Worrying isn’t going to get you anywhere, Lou. I’m sure the Kid is all right.” 

“How do you know? He could be in trouble and none of us are there to help him.” 

“There’s no sense in borrowing trouble where there probably isn’t any.” 

“What if I’m not wrong in believing he’s in trouble? He could be lying hurt somewhere or he could-,” Lou’s voice cracked and she struggled not to give into the tears which were threatening to overflow onto her cheeks. 

Emma reached out and gently turned Lou’s face toward hers. A tender smile curved her lips as she saw the moistures standing in Lou’s eyes. 

“Keep the faith, Lou. Kid knows how to take care of himself. Believe in him and his abilities to overcome whatever might have detained him,” She said softly. 

Lou nodded and choked back the sob that had filled her chest as Emma spoke. The housekeeper was right. Kid had been late before, and except for the one time when he was locked up in Prosperity, he had always returned.

Just as she was able to get herself under control, Lou and Emma heard hooves rapidly approaching. A moment later Kid streaked by the bunkhouse on the back of his paint mare Katy. Lou cast Emma a relieved look before she jumped up and bolted across the yard. 

The housekeeper watched with a smile on her face as Lou welcomed a surprised Kid with a hug. A moment later Kid and Lou disappeared inside the barn and Emma headed into the bunkhouse and informed Teaspoon Hunter and the other riders Kid had arrived back safe.


End file.
